10 years later
by Ashiu
Summary: Yoona était la pire, elle est maintenant la meilleure. Donghae était le meilleure et le pire, mais maintenant, il est le pire et le meilleurs. 10 ans c'est long quand on aime. Super Generation, Taeteuk, Heesica, Seokyu, Yoonhae, Yeyul, Sunsun, Siyung.
1. Introduction

L'avion était en train d'atterrir et je sentais lentement mon estomac faire des bonds, me donnant une désagréable nausée. Je fermais les yeux et attendis juste que l'appareil s'immobilise, tandis que mon voisin de droite demandais

-Ca va mademoiselle ?

Je hochais la tête imperceptiblement. Parler n'allait en rien m'aider. Un instant, je me demandais si c'était le fait que l'avion ai fait un atterrissage légèrement hasardeux ou bien la sensation d'être de retour en Corée qui me donna le haut-le-coeur. Mais non, il était évident que c'était à cause de l'atterrissage … Tout ces souvenirs, je les avait dépassés. Ou du moins, le pensais-je avant qu'ils ne me revienne en masse pendant que les specta- pardon, les voyageurs applaudissait la performance de l'artist- pilote.

-10 ans plus tôt-

Je m'appelle Im Yoona, et j'ai quinze ans. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de ma meilleur amie, Taeyeon. Pour moi, c'était aussi le plus beau jour de ma vie en fait d'amie, Taeyeon était plutôt la seule fille du lycée qui était un petit peu gentille avec moi. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ! Tout le monde me déteste à part elle. Ils disent que je suis moche et débile … Mais n'importe quoi! Bref, c'était la première fois que j'étais invitée à une soirée d'anniversaire de la sorte et j'étais vraiment excitée. Tae était l'une des filles les plus populaires et admirée des premières années, alors il y aurait sûrement des gens intéressants. Dans mon vocabulaire, gens intéressants veut dire Lee Donghae, le garçon le plus hot de tout le lycée, et aussi, bah l'homme de ma vie. Ahaha, il n'arrête pas de m'embêter et d'être méchant avec moi mais ce n'est qu'une façade. En fait, il m'aime, j'en suis persuadée.

Je meumeumais une chanson quelconque devant mon miroir pendant que j'ajustais mes cheveux. Je regardais la robe que je portais et la lissait. C'était une robe de laine toute simple, mais apparemment, ça allait être la mode la saison prochaine. ( Imaginez-la juste avec une vieille robe longue et bien démodée okay ? )

Bref, il étais déjà vingt et une heure, et je sortais prestement en disant à ma mère que je reviendrais tard, et qu'elle n'avais pas à s'inquiéter, blablabla.

Je marchais quelque minutes avant d'arriver chez Taeyeon, devant chez qui Heechul et Leeteuk était en train de … se dévorer la face ? Je m'approchais doucement. Pouah, ils puaient l'alcool déjà !

-Hey ! Leeteuk comment tu peux faire ça à Taeyeon, tu sais qu'elle t'aime et c'est le jour de son anniversaire.

Le roux allait répliquer quand Heechul, qui était particulièrement désagréable pointa son doigt vers moi.

-Bon écoute, de la vierge. Je vais t'apprendre que Yeonie ne lui a jamais dit en face qu'elle l'aimait, de plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'il couche avec moi une fois de plus ou une fois de moins qu'elle sera en colère. Tu savais qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait hier ? Alors aujourd'hui c'est mon tour merci.

-Tae … Taeyeon n'est pas ce genre de fille.

-C'est ça au revoir madame de la vierge. Viens Teukie, ça pue par là.

Leeteuk me lança un regard que j'eu du mal à décripter ( sûrement un mélange pitié/dégout, mais franchement je suis pas sûre )

-Disgusting. Murmurais-je avant de sonner à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une Taeyeon tout sourire, sourire qui s'effaça légèrement à ma vue. Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de moi, elle avait du voir Heechul et Leeteuk … bref.

-Oh, tu es venue finalement … je pensais que … Enfin bon, rentre hein.

Je souris. Ahh, trop mignonne, elle ne savait pas exprimer sa reconnaissance. Je lui tapotais le dos.

-Joyeux anniversaire.

-M ...merci hein. Bon, heu, je te laisse hein !

Je hochais la tête et commençais à regarder partout autour de moi. Des gens s'amusaient se draguaient, la lumière était tamisée, il faisait chaud … Et je me sentais vraiment de trop. Je pris un verre deux verres, et après j'arrêtais de compter. La seule chose importante est qu'au bout d'un moment je sentis deux bras puissants m'enserrer la taille et une voix douce et chaude que j'entendais toutes les nuits en rêve chuchota à mon oreille

-Yoona … On boit maintenant ?

Oh mon dieu, chaque syllabes provenant de la bouche de Lee Donghae étaient des symphonies d'une mélodie profonde et pur qui atteignait mon cœur au plus profond. Laissez moi vous dire que après ça, la nuit fut inoubliable.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seule. J'étais chez Taeyeon, et ce que je sais c'est que quand je descendis dans la cuisine, cette dernière ce précipita vers moi et me fila une baffe.

-Alors tu te crois intelligente. Tu vas raconter ma vie à Leeteuk et Heechul, tu couches avec Donghae … Non mais t'es vraiment trop conne toi ! Casse toi de chez moi.

A l'arrière, je vis Heechul et Donghae faire un petit rictus satisfait tandis que Leeteuk avait le nez plongé dans son assiette.

Mes yeux commencèrent à s'embuer et je me précipitais à l'extérieur. D'accord. Maintenant plus rien ne me retenait. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'est passé par la tête, mais je suis allée chez moi, j'ai fait couler un bain puis j'ai pris un couteau dans la cuisine. Je me suis déshabillée, je suis rentrée dans la baignoire avec mon couteau et je me suis violemment écorché le bras gauche. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je me sente partir.

-Retour au présent-

Les hôtesses de l'air nous firent signe de descendre. Je pris mes bagages avec l'aide de mon gentil voisin. Il me sourit et je lui rendit son sourire. Je n'étais pas intéressée, mais pourquoi pas flirter de temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Donghae ?

Coucher avec moi était un paris que lui avait lancé Eunhyuk, son meilleur ami.

Je tirais ma valise dans le long couloir qui menait au terminal, fit vérifier mon billet puis sortit de l'aéroport après avoir déambuler dans les dédales d'escalators. La Corée … Après « l'incident » mes parents m'avaient envoyée aux Etats-Unis.

Taeyeon ?

C'était une hypocrite. Soyons claire, si elle était gentille avec moi, c'était juste par pitié et pour se donner bonne conscience. Mais je restais un poids pour elle. Je crois que le pire ce n'est pas quand quelqu'un ne vous aime pas, c'est quand quelqu'un vous fait croire qu'il vous aime bien.

Je montais dans un bus, et je regardais Séoul, me remémorant les lieux. Après mon déménagement, j'avais commencé des études de langues, et me voilà guide touristique engagée par le ministère de la culture Coréen.

Leeteuk ?

Je crois que c'est celui qui s'en sort le mieux dans l'histoire. A bien y réfléchir, je voyais bien que ce que me disais Heechul ne lui plaisait pas. Mais à quinze ans, on est pas forcément prêt à aller contre l'opinion de son meilleur ami, surtout quand c'est la même pour 99,99999% du lycée.

Je sortis du bus à l'arrêt indiqué sur une feuille de papier et commençait à chercher la rue qu'il indiquait.

Heechul ?

Il était bien trop influençable. Un jeune écervelé, voilà ce que je me dis maintenant. A quinze ans on ne se rend pas compte que les autres existe, ou très peu. Le monde est centré autour de soi. Il me faisait extrêmement mal, mais je suis adulte. Je me rends bien compte que ce n'était qu'un gamin un peu plus paumé que les autres. Au fond nous n'étions pas si différents.

L'agent immobilier m'avait dit qu'elle serait là à vingt heure, et il était moins cinq quand j'arrivais à la porte de ma futur maison. Je m'adossais à celle ci.

Moi ?

Eh bien, j'avais grandi. Et pas seulement. A vingt-cinq ans maintenant, j'avais expérimenté un tentative de suicide à quinze ans un mariage arrangé à dix-huit, un divorce à dix-neuf, trois régime jusqu'à mes vingt et un ans, et des cours de stylisme outre mes cours de langue et d'histoire. Et je me retrouvais maintenant moi, Im Yoona, fille la plus populaire de sa promos, mannequin à ses heures, devant la porte de mon nouvel appartement en Corée.

Une voiture arriva devant la porte et une femme lança.

-Pardon mademoiselle, j'ai quelque minutes de retard, mais je vais vous donner les clés.

Ma nouvelle vie pouvait commencer, et il était temps d'oublier le passé.

Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant que l'agent immobilière se tourne vers moi en souriant.

-T … Taeyeon ?

Elle me lança un regard étrange.

-Euh … oui ?


	2. Rattrappe moi si tu peux

Je la regardais de haut en bas. C'était vraiment elle, avec ses yeux qui lui faisait ressembler à un renard. Par contre elle était plus petite que dans mon souvenir. Bon ça c'est parce que je m'étais enfin décidée à grandir à dix-sept ans, année où je passais d'un mètre cinquante-cinq à un mètre soixante-sept. Encore une raison pour ne pas me reconnaître, pensais-je en voyant sa mine déconfite. Si par hasard elle cherchait Im Yoona, qui était pour elle une morte de quinze ans d'un mètre cinquante en léger sur poids et dont la peau avait un consistance douteuse, alors elle ne la retrouverait pas dans Im Yoona, la jeune femme devant elle, qui avait vingt-cinq ans ( tout le monde vieillit ), faisait presque le mètre soixante-dix, avait une peau et une ligne parfaite ( mais il est vrai que beaucoup d'argent est passé par là ), et souriait, comme je ne souriais pas avant.

Pour la partie suicide, pour ma sécurité, ma mère avait annoncé que j'étais morte au collège. Personne n'avait eu envie de savoir quand étais mon enterrement. Si quelqu'un avait cherché, il n'aurait pas trouvé. Après tout, on n'enterre pas les vivants.

Taeyeon me regarda d'un air étrange.

-On … on se connaît ?

Je souris. En dix ans, j'avais appris à ne pas me dévoiler. Garder mes cartes en mains …

-Oh, non non, c'est votre patron qui m'avait dit qu'il m'enverrais « Taeyeon » donc j'en ai déduit que c'était vous ?

Elle me sourit.

-Ah, oui effectivement mademoiselle Im. Euh, en fait je suis nouvelle, si il m'a envoyée, je crois que c'est parce qu'il voulait que je vous fasse visiter la ville … Enfin, vous êtes nouvelle à Séoul …

Oh non. Ça n'allait pas recommencer. Le chaperon, j'avais connu. Et puis ça allait bien … Il allait falloir que je lui donne mon prénom. Bon. Il suffisait de lui donner un faux nom.

-Bon, eh bien si on doit passer autant de temps toutes les deux, je suppose que vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom. Je m'appelle Eunjoo.

Elle me serra la main.

-Eh bien tutoyons nous alors. Je te fais entrer et visiter.

Après une courte visite et de nombreuses recommandations, elle sortis son portable.

-Donne moi ton numéro de téléphone. Comme ça je t'appellerai demain et on pourra faire le tour de la ville, tu étais déjà allée en Corée ?

-En fait, j'ai déménagé aux Etats-Unis à quinze ans, mais j'ai vécu à Séoul toute mon enfance.

Taeyeon hocha la tête de compréhension. Au moment ou je sortais mon portable, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Ouaah ! Ce portable n'est même pas sorti en Corée ! Oh, la chance.

Je souris. Eh bien, sur ce point elle n'avait pas changé, son grand truc était de changé de portable tout les deux mois pour toujours être à la pointe de la technologie.

-Bon, Eunjoo, à demain. Tu vas faire quoi comme boulot, au fait ?

-Oh, je suis guide touristique, mais je ne commence que dans deux semaines. Le ministère de la culture me verse déjà des petites économies pour tenir le temps que je commence le boulot.

Taeyeon leva le pouce en l'air.

-Mh, génial. Bon, à d'main !

Je lui fit un signe de la main, puis soupirai. Je n'avais que des meubles simples commandés il y a quelque jours qui étaient arrivés et que je devais monter. Un pack de cinq assiettes, des couverts, une petite table, quatre chaises. J'avais déjà commandé un lit, mais avait fait en sorte que le lit, l'armoire et les autres meubles n'arrivent que dans trois jours. Il allait falloir que je dorme sur une couchette pendant trois nuits. Je soupirais. J'avais emmener deux casseroles et un petit paquet de riz pour manger ce soir. Je me dépêchais de faire chauffer l'eau, puis mangeais sans un bruit, avant de me glisser dans mon sac de couchage dans la pièce à l'étage qui me servira de chambre. Il y avait deux chambres, une salle de bain et des WC. Au rez-de-chaussé, une cuisine, un petit salon et de toilettes. Cette maison était petite mais j'étais heureuse de l'avoir trouvée. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour une célibataire pour moi. Célibataire ? Ce mot me heurtai, et au même moment, mon téléphone sonna.

-Hello …

-Shawty ? It's me, Minho.

-… Minho, I told you I wanted to break up.

-But Yoona, I know you love me.

-I never loved you, Minho. It was just a game, okay ? I cheated with Jonghyun. And Kibum. And Jink...

-Shut Up. I know you love me, so please, don't lie.

-Okay, let's go back together. If you can handle to be my boyfriend, why not. But I am sure you'll give up.

Je raccrochais avec rage. Des quatre garçons avec lesquels je sortais avant de partir, Minho était le plus résistant. Jinki s'était mis à pleurer, Kibum m'avait arrosée de « BITCH BITCH » et Jonghyun m'avait très froidement ordonné de partir. Mais Minho, il fallait croire qu'il était vraiment persistant.

Oui, en dix ans, j'avais aussi appris que dans une relation amoureuse, les sentiments ne valent pas grand chose. J'avais eu au moins cinq cents copains en dix ans, mais je n'étais tombée amoureuse d'aucun d'eux. A mon grand désespoir, Lee Donghae était mon premier amour, et mon dernier. Le seul en quelque sorte. Et il fallait que ce soit un tel type …

Je soupirais et regardais mon portable avant qu'il vibre un petit peu, affichant le nom « Taeyeon ».

Hey

J'ai pensé que tu voudrais voir le quartier commerciale. Ca va si on y va avec mon fiancé et ses deux meilleurs amis ?

-Tae

Je souris. Son fiancé ? Tiens, j'étais curieuse de savoir si je le connaissais ou pas. En fait, ça pourrait être marrant. Je ris un peu en pensant à qui ça pourrait être. Peut-être … Sungmin, le lapin ? ( oui, on l'appelait comme ça. Ou du moins, ses amis l'appelaient comme ça ) Eunhyuk, le meilleur ami de Donghae ? Ah, j'avais l'impression d'être une espionne en mission d'infiltration. C'était tellement excitant.

Okay, on se rejoint devant chez moi à 11h. Je paye le repas !

-Joo

Quelle idiote, j'avais failli marquer Yoong. Je mis mon téléphone à côté de moi et m'endormis dans mon duvet en souriant. Le passé m'avait peut-être rattrapée … Mais il avait intérêt à s'accrocher si il voulait suivre le nouveau moi.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais à dix heure. Sachant qu'ils arrivaient à onze heure, je me dépêchais de prendre une douche et m'habillait d'une robe blanche avec de rubans, un look plutôt féminin que je tenais à entretenir. Je tressais mes cheveux et enfilait des petites sandales fines, buvait un petit verre de jus d'orange et me passait un coup de mascara. A onze heure pile j'étais prête, et je sortis devant ma porte, attendant la voiture de la veille. Une minute plus tard, la voiture arriva et je m'apprêtais à regarder qui en sortait. La première que je vis fut Taeyeon. Elle se précipita vers moi tout sourire.

-Eunjooooooo !

-Eh, salut. Ça va ?

-Oui très bien. Aller, les garçon, venez je vais vous présentez Eunjoo.

Je me retournais vers trois hommes et je failli tomber dans les pommes. Qui se tenait devant moi un sourire franc sur le visage ? Leeteuk, Heechul et Donghae. Oh mon dieu. Et lequel était le fiancé ?

-Bon, voici Leeteuk et Heechul, deux amis, et Donghae, mon fiancé.

Oh. Bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas très bien tout à coup. Pas que je n'étais pas contente que ce soit son fiancé, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, si elle veut ce marier avec ce playboy, tant mieux pour elle. Mais ça faisait … bizarre. Oui, très très bizarre. Rien que le fait que Leeteuk ne soit pas cette personne … Pour moi, il y avait toujours eu Leeteuk et Taeyeon, Heechul étant la garce qui se mettait entre eux-deux … Apparemment, je n'étais pas la seul à avoir radicalement changé.

Je serais main de Donghae et Leeteuk, un peu hésitante. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de m'avoir reconnue.

Au moment ou je serais celle d'Heechul il me regarda dans le yeux, une lueur d'indécision dans le regard.

-Eunjoo c'est ça ? On ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? J'ai l'impression de …

Leeteuk l'interrompit.

-Hey, je savais pas que tu draguais le filles Heechul. On fait son coming-out ?  
>-Très drôle, monsieur je suis bi parce que je le vaux bien.<p>

Taeyeon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça va les deux là ? Vous allez faire peur à Eunjoo.

Je souris.

-Non, ça va, je vais pas avoir peur à cause de ça.

Il m'ont déjà fait pire après tout.

-Mais sinon, c'était pas pour draguer. Tu me dis vraiment quelque chose !

Je le regardais d'un air que je voulais déconfit, comme si je cherchais si je l'avais déjà vu lui.

-Mmmh, non désolée. Tu ne me dis vraiment rien.

Leeteuk me regarda à son tour et son visage s'illumina. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille d'Heechul et il me regarda.

-Meuh non, elle est morte, t'es bête toi. Fut une des seules phrases que j'interceptai de leur conversation.

Aie.

N/A Hey, Je suis de retour. J'espère que l'intro et le 1er chapitre vous ont plus ^^ Ah, j'avais très envie de faire un Yoonhae … Et voilà. Mes chapitres sont longs pour une fois vous ne trouvez pas ? **héhé, j'en ai jamais fait de si long**s. Sinoooon … Je ne posterais pas les jours prochains parce que je part en vacances ^ ^ mais j'uploaderai quand je reviendrai, vu que je vais quand même écrire, même si je ne poste pas. Commentez, si il vous plait. Nyan


	3. Tu le crois, ça ?

Finalement, nous nous décidâmes à partir pour le centre commercial. Je dois avouer que pour moi, et sûrement pour les autres, l'atmosphère était légèrement tendue.

-Donc, tu habitais à Séoul il y a dix ans ? Me demanda Heechul.

-Oui.

-Et tu as déménagé à Los Angeles ? Continua Leeteuk.

-Voilà.

-Pourquoi tu as déménagé ? Interrogea Donghae.

Qu'étais-je sensée répondre en tout bien tout honneur ? « Tu as couché avec moi suite à un paris et ta fiancée qui étais ma seule amie à l'époque m'a rejetée, j'ai tentée de me suicider et ma mère a voulu que je refasse ma vie ? » Naaaan, ça l'aurait mal rendue à mon humble avis. Je souris et haussais les épaules.

-Excuse-moi, c'est trop personnel, je préfère ne pas en parler.

-Tu me diras un jour ? Demanda Taeyeon en faisant des yeux suppliants.

-Tu le sauras bien tôt ou tard …

… Dans une semaine exactement, quand tu viendras me faire signer les papiers pour la maison où il y aura marqué « Propriétaire Im YOONA » et que tu déduira sûrement tout.

-Bon, Eunjoo, c'est toi qui paye aujourd'hui ? He he … on va pouvoir se remplir la panse.

Fit Heechul, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Leeteuk lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Heechuuuul ! La galanterie !

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'men fout, chui gay.

Taeyeon leva les yeux au ciel.

-Nan mais tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait tout lui laisser payer ?

Je sourit.

-Hey, c'est moi qui ai proposé !

-Bon, ma petite vieille, on va tout de même pas te laisser faire ! Ajouta Donghae.

A ce que je pouvais en voir, ils avaient tous un peu changé tout en restant les mêmes Leeteuk était plus affirmés, mais toujours raisonnable, Heechul était moins trash, mais toujours cash, Donghae plus mature mais toujours familier et proche, et enfin Taeyeon, moins légère, et plus responsable, mais toujours attentive aux autres. Oui ils avaient tous changés, mais pas au point d'être non reconnaissable, comme moi. A n'en pas douter, j'avais changé en bien J'avais appris à prendre la vie plus légèrement, à avoir confiance en moi. Je me demande si, maintenant plutôt qu'il y a dix ans, ça pourrait coller en tant qu'amis avec ces quatre-là.

-On va dans ce resto là ! Il est très bon, j'y suis allé avec Jessica la dernière fois. Fit Leeteuk en pointant une enseigne.

-Tu vas au resto avec Jessica toi ? Demanda Heechul.

-Pourquoi t'es jaloux d'elle ?

-Bah non.

-De moi alors ?

-T'es con Leeteuk. Bon y va ?

Tout le monde acquiesça et nous nous assîmes tout les cinq à une table. Nous étions en face les uns des autres, et je me retrouvais coincée entre Heechul et Leeteuk, en face de Donghae. Tout simplement génial pour une première approche, ça allait être gênant. Donghae me tendit le menu et nos mains s'effleurèrent. Je ne pus m'empêcher de tressaillir. Non Yoona, ce n'est pas le moment de retomber amoureuse de cette imbécile. Je réajustais ma robe là où il y avait les cicatrices de mon passé. Je ne voulais pas redevenir faible. Aimer était une faiblesse, je l'avais bien appris au dépend de ma vie.

-Eunjoo ! Tu prends quoi ? Fit la voix de Taeyeon qui me réveilla.

-Mmh, je vais prendre des tagliatelles à la crème et aux champignons si il vous plais.

Tout le monde commanda et au bout de dix minutes les plats furent apportés. Leeteuk avait raison, c'était vraiment bon. La conversation s'engagea, et sans que je m'en aperçoive, je devint de plus en plus à l'aise avec mes « nouveaux amis ».

-Alors tu vas faire quoi comme boulot ? Demanda Heechul.

-Guide touristique. J'ai fait des études d'histoire et de langues aux Etats-Unis. Vous faites quoi vous ?

-Moi je suis designer. Répondit celui-ci.

Leeteuk s'essuya la bouche.

-Je suis architecte, on travaille ensemble.

-Eh bien, moi je suis agent immobilier comme tu as pu le constater.

Donghae baissa la tête, et tritura la nourriture de sa fourchette.

-Tu ne te moque pas de moi okay ?

Ahw, trop mignon. Euh ! A quoi je pense moi ?

-Vas-y.

-Je suis maître de maternelle.

-Oooh, c'est trop mignon. Dis-je sincèrement, sans une once de moquerie.

Heechul sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Donghae.

-T'as vu, il s'occupe des petits nenfants.

-Nan mais c'est bon, j'ai compris, c'est ridicule.

Je lui sourit.

-Mais non, je trouve ça génial moi.

Ça alors. Donghae ! C'était … étonnant. Vraiment, j'étais surprise. Lui, maître de maternelle ? D'un autre côté, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il avait sûrement progressé au niveau des relations humaines. N'empêche le voir entouré de plein d'enfants en bas âge … Ouah. Ouah. J'étais VRAIMENT impressionnée.

-Oh. C'est vrai ?

-Mais oui, c'est bien.

La conversation dériva et je me surpris à m'amuser en leur compagnie. Étrange sentiment de dépaysement que de rire avec les personnes qui vous haïssaient tellement il y a quelque années. Mais était-ce bien légitime ?

Après avoir déjeuner, nous nous partageâmes la note puis Taeyeon, Leeteuk, Donghae et Heechul me firent visiter Séoul. Vers cinq heure, tout le monde me ramena à la maison.

-C'était une super journée Eunjoo. Fit Taeyeon.

-Ouaip' Au fait, tu nous a bien dit que tes meubles arrivaient après-demain ? On viendra t'aider ! Proposa Leeteuk.

Je souris et hochais la tête.

-Avec plaisir. Monter un lit toute seule n'est pas une mince affaire.

Nous nous saluâmes puis ils s'en allèrent tous en direction de la voiture. Tous sauf Donghae qui se retourna.

-Hey, ça te dirait un resto un de ces quatre ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vient de faire ?

-Je voulais dire … juste toi et moi tu vois ?

Ah okay d'accord. Je retire ce que j'ai dit précédemment sur le plan relation sociale et changement positif. Ce mec était TOUJOURS le même. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Tu as une fiancée pour faire ça non ?

Il me fit des petits yeux mouillés à la chat poté.

-Steuplaiiit !

Ayant peur de dire une bêtise je ne lui répondis pas et rentrais chez moi, en lui claquant la porte au nez. Sérieusement … Ce type était trop … trop … mignon ? Craquant ? Adorable ? Hot ? Non non non ! Un vieux dragueur à la noix. Voilà ce que c'était. Don Juan. Pfft. Je me grattais distraitement l'épaule. C'est idiot, mais c'est un geste familier. Encore une raison de plus d'éviter Donghae, ce type est une vraie bête au lit. Il m'a même laissé une marque de morsure sur mon épaule, là où je me gratte. A chaque fois que je couche avec un type, il me demande ce que c'est ! Marquée à vie par Lee Donghae, bonjour le cadeau.

-2 jours plus tard-

-Heeeeey, Eunjooooo !

Heechul se précipita chez moi et me fit la bise sur les deux joues. Ah, ce mec là, vraiment …

-Oh, c'est petit, mais très mignon chez toi. J'adore !

Sans gêne apparente, comme à son habitude, il se mit à détailler ma maison de fond en comble. C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Mais bon … Il n'empêche !

-Heechuuul, la politesse ! Hurla Leeteuk en s'introduisant à son tour dans la maison. Salut, Eunjoo ! Ça va ? Tu t'es bien habituée ? Pas trop dur sans nous ?

Je sourit.

-Non, ça va. J'ai fait des courses, j'ai visité le quartier, etc … Enfin, rien de palpitant.

-Oh, d'accord.

Taeyeon et Donghae entrèrent finalement. Taeyeon connaissait déjà la maison, mais Donghae fit un petit sourire.

-Mh … Jolie.

Une fois que Taeyeon fut montée, il se retourna.

-Mais pas autant que toi.

Je l'ignorais, mais AISH ! J'avais envie de l'étriper. De lui tordre le cou, de le dépecer en tranche et de le servir pour le souper. NON je ne viens pas de dire qu'il était à croquer. Pas du tout. Gloups.

-La livraison arrive à quelle heure ? Demanda Heechul une fois que nous fûmes tous installés dans le salon.

-Ils doivent arriver d'un minute à l'autre, ils avaient dit à trois heure.

Dix minutes plus tard un camion arrivait et déchargeait des tas de caisses de pars et d'autres de la maison.

-Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Fit Leeteuk devant le tas de OENI ( Objet Empaqueté Non Identifié ) qui encombrait le rez-de-chaussé.

-On monte. Répondit simplement Donghae.

-1 heure et demi plus tard-

Leeteuk me tapa dans la main et me fit un grand sourire.

-Hey, on a finalement réussi à le monter ce tabouret.

Nous nous regardâmes puis éclatèrent de rire, avant de nous jeter sur le canapé ( précédemment monté par Donghae et Heechul, avec brio je doit dire ). Une question me taraudait depuis un petit moment et je cru bon de la poser à cet instant.

-Dit, Leeteuk … Quelle est exactement ta relation avec Heechul ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami pourquoi ?

J'hésitais.

-Mmh … C'est juste que … des fois …

Il posa sa main sur mon bras.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Pour te dire la vérité, au lycée … nous étions amants. Enfin, c'est un bien grand mot. Tout le lycée couchait avec tout le lycée pour parler plus franchement. C'était le gros bazar, surtout en première année. Heureusement, on s'est calmé …

-Je suppose que c'est l'âge.

-Pas exactement …

D'un seul coup, quelque chose me frappa. Se pourrait-il que ? …

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Leeteuk hésita un peu.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler mais après tout … Une fille s'est suicidé. Elle s'appelait Im Yoona. Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, mais je crois que j'étais amoureux d'elle. C'est bête, parce qu'elle n'était pas si jolie, elle était un peu ronde, maladroite, et puis elle faisait vraiment pitié, mais ça me fendait le cœur que quelqu'un comme elle, qui était quelqu'un de bien soit aussi détestée. Taeyeon … A l'époque, était amoureuse de moi. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Heechul m'embrasser, elle lui criait dessus que c'était injuste de sa part parce qu'il savait que Taeyeon m'aimait. Le jour où elle s'est suicidée, j'étais l'une des dernière personne qui l'ai vue. Tu sais pourquoi elle s'est suicidée ?

Oui.

-Non.

-Eh bien, Donghae a couché avec elle. Apparemment, elle était amoureuse de lui, et Taeyeon s'est fâchée. Mais je crois qu'elle l'a mal interprété, parce que si Taeyeon était fâchée, c'était surtout parce que c'était vraiment une erreur de coucher avec Donghae. Mais voilà. Tout ça nous a carrément refroidi, et à la fin du lycée, Taeyeon et Donghae ont commencé à sortir ensemble.

Trop d'informations affluaient à mon esprits. Leeteuk m'aimait ? Taeyeon était en colère parce qu'elle tenait à moi ? Je baissais les yeux.

-Et Yoona … Tu l'aime toujours ?

-Non. J'ai fini par l'oublier même si je sais qu'elle restera toujours un souvenirs important. Celle que j'aime maintenant …

-C'est Taeyeon.

Il me regarda d'un air choqué. J'en étais sûre.

-Co … Comment ?

-Je pense que seul toi et elle ne le savent pas. Même Donghae … Il sait aussi. Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? Enfin, je veux dire … Tout à l'heure, Donghae m'a presque draguée. Et avant-hier, il m'a proposé un dîner en tête-à-tête. Je suppose que je ne suis pas la première. Si tu l'aime … Montre le lui. Ça vaudra toujours mieux que Donghae.

-Mais elle l'aime …

Je haussais les épaule.

-En es-tu bien sûr, Leeteuk ?

Eh bien. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand ils sauront qui je suis vraiment !

N/A Hey! Merci de me suivre, et je suis rentrée ^^ Merci à tout les lecteurs, j'espère que ça vous a plus:D Il y a des révélations dans ce chapitre ! J'ai hâte d'écrire la suite ! Commentez si il vous plait.


	4. Tonight

Vers dix-neuf heure, tous les meubles étaient montés et organisés et j'étais très contente du résultat. Tout le monde avait l'air épuisé et fatigué, mais tout de même très fier. Je m'assis sur le canapé à côté de Taeyeon et Leeteuk tandis qu'Heechul trônait sur le fameux tabouret et que Donghae avait juste utilisé un coussin pour se mettre par terre.

-Merci pour l'aide, j'aurai mis des jours à le faire toute seule. Déclarais-je sincèrement.

Heechul leva son pouce.

-Mais noooon, c'est à ça que servent les amis.

Je le regardais d'un air suspicieux.

-Vous êtes mes amis maintenant ?

Leeteuk sourit.

-Mais oui ! Tu es toute seule, perdue dans une grande ville … et qui vient à ta rescousse …

-Lee Donghae. Fit d'une voix rêveuse le dit Donghae, ce qui nous fit tous éclater de rire.

Un fois que j'eus réussi à calmer mes rires, je repris mon sérieux et déclarais

-Bon, pour vous remercier, je vous invite en boîte. ET quand je dis inviter, je dis inviter, cette fois vous me laisser payer !

-C'est eux, moi je voulais bien la dernière fois ! Protesta Heechul ce qui eu le don de nous faire repartir dans notre hilarité.

-30 minutes plus tard-

-Et voilà, c'est notre boîte préférée, il y a sûrement des gens qu'on connaît, on pourra te les présenter. M'indiqua Taeyeon quand nous arrivâmes devant un grand bâtiment métallisé encadré de néons bleu électrique un peu partout.

-Ouah, c'est classe dit donc.

Donghae posa sa main sur la mienne.

-Eunjoo … Tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de payer.

Il y en a qui se permette des choses à ce que je vois. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Non, non non ! J'ai cédé une fois, pas deux.

Et sur ces entre faits, je payais pour nous cinq avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois rentré dans la boîte de nuit, Taeyeon aperçu quelqu'un et agita sa main. En fait d'une personne, ce fut cinq garçons qui s'approchèrent. Et j'eus vite fait de reconnaître Siwon, Eunhyuk, Yesung, Kyuhyun et Sungmin, d'anciens élèves du lycée où j'étais.

-Eunjoo … Je te présente Sungmin, celui qui ressemble à un lapin, le grand c'est Siwon, Yesung celui qui a les cheveux dans les yeux, Eunhyuk, mon meilleur ami qui ressemble à un singe, et puis Kyuhyun. Fit Donghae.

-EH ! Qui ressemble à un singe, tête de poisson ! Cria Eunhyuk en tapant sur la tête de Donghae.

Uhu, tête de poisson … J'aimais bien ce surnom. Sinon, je souris et serrais la main aux cinq. Au bout de quelque minutes, nous commençâmes à danser. Je dansais depuis un petit moment avec Siwon ( eh, ce n'est pas parce que je suis en Corée que je n'ai plus le droit de draguer ! ) quand je sentis deux bras m'enserrer la taille. La sensation me glaça. Un air de déjà vu terrifiant. Pendant que les bras me traînaient autre part, je me retournais.

-L-lâche moi Donghae.

-Eunjoo … Allez ! Tu sais Taeyeon et moi c'est pas vraiment sérieux.

Je le repoussais.

-Pas sérieux ? Vous êtes fiancés !

Il baissa les yeux.

-Je compte casser bientôt.

-Pourquoi ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu ne le vois pas ? Enfin, c'est évident. Elle aime Leeteuk ! Et lui aussi l'aime … J'ai besoin de liberté. Je ne suis pas fait pour les relations durables.

Je hochais la tête.

-Moi non plus figure toi. J'ai trop souffert à cause d'une CERTAINE personne.

Bon, d'accord, c'était très mal de ma part de faire ça, mais de toute façon … il ne savait pas que je parlais de lui.

-De quoi tu parle ?

-De rien.

Donghae me regarda d'un air suspicieux.

-Je ne sais pas … Il y avait l'air d'avoir un sous entendu.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis lui tapais l'arrière de la tête. Oh, ses cheveux sont tout doux … Hrm.

-Y en avait pas, tête de poisson. Mais … C'est gentil de ta part pour Taeyeon.

-Oui, bon … Toi et moi, ce soir … C'est vraiment pas possible ? Juste ce soir.

Je soupirais et croisais les bras.

-Tu ne me connais pas.

-Je te connais déjà bien mieux que d'autres.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais je ne VOULAIS pas recommencer quoi que ce soit avec lui, que ce soit une seule nuit ou quelque chose de plus sérieux. Même si mon subconscient me hurlait de me fondre dans ses bras … Ce que je ne ferais pas … Recentre Yoona … Breath … One two …

-Il y a trop de chose que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi. Le fait est que si tu les savais, tu courrais aussi loin de moi que possible tellement je te dégoutterai.

Donghae leva un sourcil.

-Okay, vas y dis moi. On verra bien !

N'ayant aucune envie de lui répondre, je lui tournais le dos et retournais danser plus loin, sentant son regard indécis et interrogateur dans mon dos qui me brûlait et me donnait envie de me gratter juste à l'endroit où il avait posé ses dents il y a dix ans.

Petit à petit, je décidais de l'oublier, je dansais avec différentes personnes sans trop me soucier de qui était qui ( enfin, façon de parler, je n'aurais pas commencer à draguer Heechul par exemple, mais voilà … ).

Au bout d'un moment, je vis un garçon pas mal qui me dévisageais et je décidais d'aller lui parler.

-Salut, moi c'est Yoona. Tu danses ?

Autant jouer franc jeu, je n'avais aucune intention de revoir ce type.

-Je m'appelle Jaejoong et … pourquoi pas, si c'est avec une aussi jolie femme ?

Je souris et lui pris la main pour l'entraîner sur le dance floor.

-3 heures plus tard-

Joo, t'es où ? On te cherche partout.

Chullie-

Je regardais l'écran de mon portable puis le refermais. Jaejoong me regarda.

-Tu dois déjà t'en aller ?

-Ouais, mes amis m'attendent, je ne les avaient pas prévenus que je partais avec toi.

Je me levais du lit et me rhabillais.

-A une prochaine fois alors.

Je lui souris, fit un petit signe de la main et sortit de son appartement. Chanceuse comme j'étais ( sans ironie ), c'était situé tout près de la boîte et je n'eus aucun mal à la retrouver. Il était près d'une heure du matin mais il restait encore Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon et Heechul.

-Vous êtes resté pour m'attendre ? Leur demandais-je une fois que je les eu rejoint.

Donghae haussa les épaules, et fit d'une voix distraite.

-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que Taeyeon était un peu fatiguée, et Leeteuk a tenu à la raccompagner.

Heechul leva les yeux au ciel.

-Moi je m'inquiétais, Eunnie ! Ne nous fais plus ça d'accord ? Ou alors préviens. Il était mignon au moins ?

Je souris.

-Très. Grand, musclé, et en plus il avait un visage d'ange.

Siwon réfléchit un instant.

-Heeeey, ce serait pas Kim Jaejoong ?

-Kim, je ne sais pas, mais Jaejoong, oui.

Eunhyuk siffla.

-Eh bah, t'as décroché le gros lot, c'est un mannequin, et c'est la coqueluche du quartier. A notre grand désespoir, toutes les filles y sont accrochées.

Heechul s'agrippa à mon bras.

-Comment t'as faiiiit, moi ça fait trois mois que j'essaye de le draguer mais il résiste !

-Eh bah pas que les filles on dirait. Fis-je en rigolant, ce qui eut l'effet de faire rire tout le monde.

Sauf Donghae.

-Eh, t'es déjà fatigué, Fishy ? Demandais-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Oui, au revoir. Répondit-il froidement, avant de quitter la boîte.

Eunhyuk soupira.

-Ah, Leeteuk qui raccompagne Taeyeon, ça n'a pas du le mettre de bonne humeur.

-Comme si lui il ne faisait rien de son côté. Commenta Siwon.

-C'est juste qu'il se rend compte qu'il va falloir rompre. Il m'a dit que ça l'agaçait de devoir le faire, parce qu'il allait falloir partager l'appartement et tout … Il a la flemme en fait. Diagnostiqua Heechul.

-Ce serait pas un mal si Leeteuk décidai de passer à l'action et qu'il le surprenait avec Taeyeon. Je veux dire, ce serait expéditif. Tentais-je.

-Leeteuk ferais jamais ça. Et Taeyeon non plus. Fit Siwon.

Nous soupirâmes tous les quatre.

-Et puis, si Donghae s'accroche à Taeyeon, c'est juste qu'il a peur de faire du mal aux autres. Défendit Eunhyuk.

-C'est pas faux. Il sait que Taeyeon ne l'aime pas, donc il sait qu'il ne lui fait pas de mal. Continua Siwon.

Heechul leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut qu'on lui dise que toutes les filles ne vont pas se suicider comme Yoona hein.

Je tressaillis.

-Je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

Je sentis bizarrement que c'était le moment de leur dire qui j'étais. La situation avait l'air plus complexe que je le pensais, et puis j'avais cru comprendre que c'était des personnes de confiance.

Siwon, Eunhyuk et Heechul me regardèrent.

-Vas y.

Je baissais les yeux.

-Si je vous le dis vous promettez de ne pas le dire ni à Donghae, ni à Taeyeon, ni à Leeteuk ? Et de ne pas vous fâcher ?

Heechul réfléchit.

-C'est si grave que ça ? Genre …

-Genre, inimaginable. Genre, tu n'aurais même pas pu l'imaginer. Et je te promet que si je te le dis, tout ce dont on vient de parler va être sérieusement ébranlé.

Eunhyuk cligna des yeux.

-Euuuh … Je suis plus très sûr, là.

-Ah non, je veux savoir moi ! Protesta Heechul.

Je pris une inspiration.

-Bon. En fait, je ne m'appelle pas Im Eunjoo.

Je les vit froncer les sourcils.

-Je m'appelle Im Yoona, et pour vous, je suis morte il y a dix ans.

NA : KYAY ! Il y a trop de suspens à la fiiiiiiiin ! Moi même je ne sais pas ce qu'il va y avoir. Hihi.

Aotsuki Voilà, ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre. Merci des compliments ^^ et de commenter à chaque fois. J'espère que ça t'as autant plu que le précédent


	5. La vérité si je ment

Un long silence accueillit ma déclaration. Je voyais dans leurs yeux l'indécision. Était-ce une blague ?

-Hier c'était Taeyeon, ce soir c'est mon tour. Heechul, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit à propos de Leeteuk ce soir là, non ? Besoin d'une autre preuve ? Eunhyuk, c'est bien toi qui avait fait le pari à Donghae de coucher avec moi ? Et Siwon, si je me souviens bien, tu avais eu un dix sept en maths la veille, et la prof avait été déçue parce que d'habitude tu avais toujours dix neuf.

Les yeux de Heechul s'écarquillèrent.

-Ou … ouah. T'es … t'es un FANTÔME ?

Ah okay.

-Non.

-Un mort vivant. Proposa Eunhyuk.

-Un vampire ? Tenta Siwon.

Okay d'accord. Ils le faisaient exprès là ?

-Rassurez vous, je ne reviens pas de l'au delà pour me venger. C'est juste que je ne suis pas très douée pour me suicider apparemment.

-Oh. Fis juste Heechul.

Il y eu un second long silence. Le temps de digérer l'information je suppose.

-ATTENDS VOIR ! T'ES VRAIMENT YOONA ? Hurla ce dernier.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Bah oui.

-OH MON DIEU MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL T'ES ARRIVÉ ? Continua-t-il.

-J'ai … euh, vieilli ? Grandi ? Maigri ?

Siwon cligna des yeux.

-Ouah … ça fait un choque.

Eunhyuk me prit les mains.

-Raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je les regardais un à un. Heechul paraissait étonné, Siwon choqué, et Eunhyuk très curieux, mais aucun n'avait l'air en colère.

-Vous n'êtes pas fâché.

Heechul réfléchit un petit instant.  
>-T'inquiètes pas. Ça viendra après.<p>

-Bon, je suis désolée okay ? Je ne comptais pas vous mentir, c'est juste que quand j'ai vu Taeyeon, j'ai un peu paniqué, je me suis dit, urgh, qu'est-ce qu'y va se passer maintenant ? Je ne peux pas lui dire qui je suis ! Alors j'ai pris un faux nom, et puis après il y a eu vous, j'ai eu peur que vous recommenciez à me rejeter, et puis y avait Donghae, Leeteuk, ça m'a déboussolée et puis …

-On se calme, Yooyoo ! Je plaisantais. Mais tu sais je suis blessé, là immédiatement. J'étais si méchant que ça ?

Siwon eut un petit rire gêné, pendant qu'Heechul réfléchissait.

-Bon, okay, j'étais une petite garce. Mais plus maintenaaaaant. Enfin, moins.

Eunhyuk lui tapa dans le dos.

-Ouais, maintenant t'es une grande garce.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire mis à part l'intéressé qui fit une petite moue.

-Enfin bref, je passe l'éponge mais si tu nous raconte tout.

Je soupirais.

-Eh bien, comme vous savez, le lendemain matin, je suis allée chez moi et j'ai commencé à m'ouvrir le bras, mais heureusement, ma mère est arrivée juste au bon moment. Elle a appris que je me faisais malmener par certains élèves et elle a décidé de dire au lycée que j'étais morte, puis on a déménagé en Amérique. Là, j'ai décidé de changer et j'ai fait régime sur régime, on m'a mariée à dix sept ans et puis j'ai divorcé deux ans plus tard, et j'ai pris ma vie en main, j'en ai profité, j'ai fait des régimes, des cures, plein de trucs, j'y ai mis de l'argent, mais j'ai fini par avoir un diplôme de langue et d'histoire et un physique satisfaisant. A ce moment, j'ai été contactée par le ministère de la culture Coréenne qui cherchait des guides et me voilà. Franchement, ça n'a aucun rapport avec vous, si je me suis retrouvée avec Taeyeon, c'est un pur hasard, et j'en ai été la première surprise, mais au vu de toutes ces histoires, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux que vous sachiez …

Heechul soupira.

-Aah, la fille qui revient complètement changée et qui sauve son premier amour de la solitude …

-Je ne compte pas sauver Donghae si c'est ça que tu veux dire. Fis-je d'une voix un peu tranchante.

Eunhyuk fit une petite moue.

-Eun … Yoonaaaa. SITEUPLAIIIIIT

-Ce n'est PAS négociable. Ce type fait partie des personnes qui m'ont presque tuée.

-Mais moi aussi j'en fait partie, et tu m'aime bien quand même. Heiiiin ? Demanda Heechul.

-C'est vrai ça, toi aussi. Je te parle plus alors ?

Il grimaça.

-Méchante. Mais au fait … tu savais que Leeteuk t'aimait à l''époque?

Je hochais la tête.

-Oui, il me l'a dit.

Siwon écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Non, pas y a dix ans, il me l'a dit tout à l'heure quand on a monté le tabouret, parce que je lui ai demandé quelle relation il avait avec Hee, et ça a dévié sur nos années lycées, et comment vous avez arrêter de coucher tous ensemble n'importe comment.

-Je vois.

Eunhyuk souffla.

-Olalalalah, bonjour les complications les amis. Donc, la fille qui a engendré le fait que Taeyeon et Donghae sortent ensemble et que Teukie aimait à l'époque revient, maintenant que Leeteuk est amoureux de Taeyeon et que Donghae a peur de s'engager à cause d'elle. Nan c'est pas ça … Argh, c'est trop dur pour mon pauvre cerveau de singe.

Nous rîmes à ses mots.

-Pff … J'ai peur de la réaction de Taeyeon quand elle saura qui je suis.

Siwon me sourit.

-Elle comprendra ne t'inquiète pas. Leeteuk aussi, il sait que tu n'es pas de mauvaise foie. Par contre, Donghae risque d'être un peu en colère …

Je baissais les yeux.

-Ouais. En plus je suis sûre qu'il est déjà en colère contre moi ?

Eunhyuk me fit une tête interrogative.

-Beuh ? Pourquoi ?

-J'ai refusé de coucher avec lui sous prétexte qu'il ne me connaissait pas assez, ce qui est vrai, et après je reviens de chez Jaejoong qui me connaît encore moins … Il y a de quoi être vexé. Je veux dire, il a du s'imaginer que je l'avais repoussé parce que je n'aimais pas son physique ou quelque chose du genre, ce qui est faux, mais …

-Donc, tu aimes son physique Yoona ? Demanda Heechul.

-Hein ? Enfin, je veux dire, il est beau gosse mais …

-Beau gosse … eh bah … Continua Siwon.

-Nan, mais pas plus que toi hein.

Il sourit fièrement. Héhé, touché.

-Merci. Et si je puis me permettre, je suis plus grand. Et célibataire.

Eunhyuk me fit un grand sourire.

-Et moi ?

-T'es mignon, toi.

-Et moi ? Demanda Heechul.

-Tu es gay, Hee.

Siwon et Eunhyuk éclatèrent de rire.

-Bon, revenons au sujet, mais petite Yoona. Est-ce que tu trouves Donghae à ton goût ? Tu étais bien amoureuse de lui il y a dix ans ?

Je soupirais.

-Écoute … Il m'a fait souffrir d'une façon inimaginable, oui je l'aimais, oui je le trouve très beau et à mon goût comme tu dis mais … Mais si je devais lui donner une chance, je ne sais pas si je pourrais. Rien qu'à voir comment il est avec Taeyeon …

-Mais avec Taeyeon c'est différent ! Il n'est pas amoureux d'elle, c'est une situation bateau !

-Parce que moi il m'aime ? Je ne crois pas.

Heechul me regarda tristement.

-Mais tu es la seule qui peut lui prouver que l'amour ne fait pas souffrir les gens. Tu sais ton suicide, ou du moins, ta tentative, l'a vraiment ébranlé. Maintenant, il se voit comme une sorte d'objet qui ne mérite pas l'amour parce qu'il t'a fait souffrir.

Je le regardais tristement.

-Et si j'étais d'accord avec son point de vue ? Si je pensais vraiment qu'il ne méritais pas qu'on l'aime ?

-C'est vraiment ton point de vue ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Demanda Heechul sérieusement.

Je baissais les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis fatiguée, je crois que je vais rentrer.

-Bonne nuit alors. Fit Siwon tandis que je m'éloignais.

Je rejoignis ma maison. D'un côté j'étais heureuse qu'ils aient bien pris le fait que j'étais Yoona, de l'autre j'étais un peu troublée par ce que m'avait dit Heechul. Était-ce vraiment ce que je pensais ?

-4 jours plus tard-

Ce matin était l'échéance fatale. Aujourd'hui, Taeyeon allait m'emmener les papiers à signer pour la maison, et j'allais devoir signer de mon nom. Au moment où la sonnette retentit, je me levai et soufflait un coup, puis allai ouvrir. À ma grande surprise, Taeyeon était accompagnée de Leeteuk. De toute façon, il fallait aussi que je lui dise un jours ou l'autre. Le seul à qui je n'étais pas encore décidée à avouer mon identité était Donghae.

-Salut, Joo !

-Hey, vous deux. Avant de signer, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire … On peut s'asseoir dans le canapé ?

Ils acquiescèrent quand nous fûmes en place, je pris une inspiration.

-Tu sais Leeteuk … Tu m'as parlé d'une fille qui s'appelait Yoona …

Taeyeon se tourna vers lui.

-Tu lui as parlé de Yoona ?

-Oui le sujet a dévié … Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bien grave qu'elle sache …

Taeyeon baissa les yeux.

-Tu ne dois pas vraiment avoir une bonne opinion de moi, Donghae, Heechul et les autres maintenant.

-Eh bien en fait … Je suis Yoona.

Long silence. Okay, si Donghae me la fait aussi, je l'embrasse. Nan ptet pas.

-HEIN ? Firent les deux en chœur.

Je dois vraiment répéter tout ce que je dit.

-Im Yoona, c'est moi. Je ne suis pas morte, et j'ai changé. Mais je suis Yoona.

Je ne décrirais pas leur tête au moment où je parle, mais disons simplement que si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances, je me serais mise à rire comme une hyène.

-Je vais tout vous expliquer, d'accord.

Je déballais tout, sous leur mine effarée. À la fin, Taeyeon et Leeteuk se regardèrent.

-Je ne suis pas fâché mais … Tu aurais pu me le dire quand j'ai parlé de toi l'autre fois … Me fit cedernier.

-Excuse moi. La vérité, c'est que je l'ai déjà dit à Heechul, Eunhyuk et Siwon l'autre soir, après que Donghae soit parti, et ça m'a donné confiance pour vous le dire.

Taeyeon se mit à renifler.

-Yoona … Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois encore en vie !

Et elle se précipita dans mes bras.

-Si tu savais comme j'étais triste après. Je t'aimais bien, et quand je t'ai crié dessus, c'était surtout parce que j'étais en colère contre Donghae qu'il ai couché avec toi et puis tu es arrivée.

Je lui tapotais un peu le dos, légèrement choquée. Eh bah, bonjour la reine de la mauvaise interprétation.

-Eh, moi je l'aimais tout court je te rappelle !

-Ahaha, comment tu t'es frité avec Donghae pendant un mois après ça ! Personne n'avait compris sauf moi.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Eh, les gens ! Vous ne croyez pas que c'est pas très poli de parler de chose qui me concerne et dont je ne suis pas au courant ?

Ils s'excusèrent, puis nous passâmes la matinée à discuter de nos vies après que je sois partie aux États-Unis, et finalement, je signais les papiers. Mais malgré qu'Heechul, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Taeyeon et Leeteuk ai accepté le fait que j'étais moi, il restai un problème de taille. Ce problème s'appelait Donghae.

N/A : Heeeey, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je suis pleine d'inspiration en ce moment xD Commentez si il vous plait ^^


	6. En embardée chez les Choi

-Voilà, retournons donc à notre point départ. J'espère que votre visite vous a plus ?

Je souris à tout le monde et les touristes applaudirent. Je soufflais de contentement. Bon, au moins … Au moins rien. Je ne critiquerais plus jamais le pilote d'un avion. Ce doit être horriblement gênant à chaque fois que tout le monde applaudit comme ça. Je soupirais et m'apprêtais à rentrer chez moi, après avoir intercepté quelque pourboires. J'allais me diriger vers le métro quand une femme que j'avais identifié un peu plus tôt et qui tranchait avec les touristes se dirigea vers moi.

-Mademoiselle ! Yoona c'est ça ? Attendez moi !

Je me retournais.

-Oui … ?

-Enchantée, je m'appelle Choi Sooyoung, je travaille au musée d'archéologie, qui est juste à deux pas, et j'ai été très intéressée par votre conférence, et je recherche quelqu'un pour travailler avec moi sur un projet … Attendez deux secondes …

Elle se mit à sortir tout un tas de papier d'une pochette en carton. Je souris et l'aidai à tout reprendre en main. Je suis sûre que vous vous posez tous la même question. Connaissais-je Choi Sooyoung ? Pour être franche, oui. Sooyoung était la demi-sœur de Siwon. Disons que son père était marié avec la mère de Siwon, demi-sœur n'était donc pas exactement le mot, mais de toute façon, leur relation n'avait rien de fraternelle, ni même d'amicale. Ces deux là ne se supportaient pas. Si je me souviens avec exactitude, Siwon passait son temps à traiter Sooyoung d'idiote maladroite, et elle lui hurlait qu'il était un intello crâneur. Enfin, dans les deux cas, on ne peut pas exactement dire qu'ils étaient idiots ou intello, mais ils étaient vraiment exécrable les uns avec les autres. Et encore, ils étaient toujours apaisés par Taemin et Sulli, leurs frère et sœur respectifs.

-Eh, Sooyoung, tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Lui demandais-je, sachant exactement quel air perplexe elle allait afficher.

Elle afficha un air perplexe.

-Euuuh … Non ?

-Im Yoona !

Ses yeux s'arrondirent.

-Oh mon dieu, Yoona ! La fille que Heechul détestait ! Mais ouiiii ! Et qui s'est suicidée en première année. Attend … Suicidée ? Bwoh ? T'es pas morte ?

J'éclatais franchement de rire à sa suite d'idée.

-Non, pas exactement. Ma tentative de suicide à échoué et je suis partie aux États-Unis. Je ne suis à Séoul que depuis trois semaines en fait.

Et d'ailleurs ça fait presque deux semaines que Donghae ne m'a pas parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Je savais qu'il était fâché contre moi, mais bon, à ce point ? Je ne comptais pas aller m'excuser de vivre ma vie tout de même. N'empêche, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'inquiète. Taeyeon non plus ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles …

-Mais c'est génial ! Il faut absolument que tu revoie les autres ! Taeyeon était MORTE de chagrin quand tu es morte … enfin, t'es compris. Et tu savais qu'avant Leeteuk te kiffait ?

-Tout le monde me le dit, mais en fait je le savais avant, enfin … C'est lui qui me l'a dit en premier, c'est une longue histoire.

Elle me regarda d'un air d'incompréhension.

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Oui, enfin, il y deux semaines quoi, mais en fait, par un hasard étrange, Taeyeon était mon agent immobilier et son patron lui a demandé de me faire découvrir le quartier donc en fait, j'ai revu un peu tout le monde.

-Ah ouais ? C'est cool. Mais pourquoi cet imbécile de Siwon ne m'en a pas parlé ?

Je la regardais d'un air mi suspicieux, mi amusé.

-Vous vous parlez encore ? Eh bah, quel exploit.

-Attends, on vit toujours chez nos parents, et ça s'est pas arrangé depuis que Taemin et Sulli ont décidé de se marier. Tu le crois, toi, ça ? On est obligé de jouer à la famille unie pour leur faire plaisir mais qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve. Nos parents sont souvent en voyage, et il en profite toujours pour ramener des filles, qu'est-ce que c'est agaçant. C'est jamais la même en plus.

Je lui fit un petit sourire innocent.

-Pourquoi, toi tu as un copain régulier ?

Elle rougit un peu.

-Enfin, c'est pas vraiment un … tu vois … on est … ensemble, mais on ne s'est pas encore … embrassé.

J'éclatais de rire.

-Eh, te moque pas !

-Ce n'est pas de la moquerie … Juste qu'aux USA, bah … comment dire … quand tu sort avec quelqu'un, tu l'embrasses, tu couches avec lui, et après, tu te demande si tu as des sentiments pouur cette personne.

Elle croisa les bras.

-Tu penses qu'on est pas assez rapides ?

-Je le connais ?

-Mmmh, non, je l'air rencontré à la fac. Il s'appelle Kim Junsu ( notez que c'est celui des 2PM pas des JYJ (T_T je hais ce mot) ).

-Bon écoute, on a plein de trucs à se raconter, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille à un café, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Tu ne préfère pas qu'on aille chez moi ? J'avais donné rendez-vous à Jessica et Yuri …

Je hochais la tête … Jessica et Yuri. C'était les deux pires pestes que j'ai jamais connu. ( mis à part Hee, mais lui ça va ). Je n'étais pas trop sûre de si j'avais envie de les voir, même si je savais que je pourrait me défendre, je ne voulais pas causer de l'embarras à Sooyoung qui avait été très gentille. J'arrivais à sa maison et elle ouvrit la porte, puis m'invita dans le salon.

-Bon tu veux quoi ? Je fais un thé ?

Je hochais la tête et elle parti vers la cuisine. Juste au même moment, une fille descendis les escaliers et fit d'une voix aguicheuse

-Bye bye, Siwonnie …

Elle me lança un regard étrange, du style « Bwoh ? C'est qui elle ? Bon, je m'en fout en fait ». Puis elle déserta la maison. À sa suite descendit un Siwon en caleçon, les cheveux ébouriffés et un aire d'extase sur la figure. Quand il me vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Hey salut ! Had a good time.

Je vins lui faire la bise.

-Eh, Yoona, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens pour le deuxième tour ?

Quel imbécile alors. Je lui tapais le derrière de la tête.

-Mais non, t'es trop bête toi. J'ai rencontré ta sœur dans la rue, et elle m'a proposé de prendre le thé.

Il me sourit.

-Bon, je suis content de te voir, ça fait au moins une semaine !

Je rigolais et il me fit un câlin pendant que je lui tapais le dos.

-Eh eh, je te manque déjà ?

-Meuh oui ! Et au fait t'as eu des nouvelles de Donghae et Taeyeon ?

Je le regardais, bien que je sois toujours dans ses bras.

-Non ! Toi non plus ?

-... non, j'espérais que tu en aurais eu.

-Il faudrait demander à Eunhyuk, après tout, c'est lui le meilleur ami de Donghae.

-Hrm … désolée de vous interrompre …

Nous nous retournâmes de concert pour voir Sooyoung, Yuri et Jessica en train de nous regarder d'une façon bizarre. Je me dégageais des bras de Siwon.

-Ah, bonjour. Et Sooyoung, je te promet que c'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Ouais, c'était juste un câlin amical.

Yuri plissa les yeux.

-Siwon … C'est qui cette fille ?

Sooyoung haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas grave Yoona. Siwon, va t'habiller au lieu de faire des câlins aux invités.

Je fit un petit sourire d'excuse à Sooyoung, mais elle me renvoya un regard rassurant qui disais « ça va, c'est okay ». Jessica mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Yoona ? Tiens, c'est marrant ça, y avait une fille avant …

-C'est elle. La coupa Sooyoung. C'est Im Yoona du lycée

Les deux filles me regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Mais … t'es … t'es pas morte ? Finit pas articuler Yuri.

Je souris.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Jessica et Yuri, en bonne commère s'assirent sur le canapé et me dirent en même temps

-Raconte.

Je m'assis à mon tour et Sooyoung apporta le thé, et je commençai une histoire que j'avais plus raconté ces deux dernières semaines que dans ma vie toute entière. A la fin, Jessica fit une petite moue.

-Au fait, t'as acheté où tes chaussures ?

Sooyoung et moi éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Yuri lança un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie.

-Bon … tu as … énormément changé. Fit remarqué celle-ci.

Je souris.

-Oui, on peut dire ça.

Jessica baissa la tête.

-On, euh … voulait s'excuser, tu vois … parce que, on était pas très gentilles avec toi, au lycée.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Ça va, j'ai bien passé l'éponge pour Heechul, vous je vous pardonne largement.

Jessica tourna la tête d'un air intéressé.

-Oh, tu as rencontré Heechul ?

Je haussais la tête.

-Ouais, il fait parti des gens que j'ai vu en premier, et c'est à lui que j'ai dit en premier que j'étais Yoona, avec Eunhyuk et Siwon.

Je leur expliquait pourquoi j'avais pris Eunjoo pour pseudonyme, mais je ne leur parlait pas de mes relations compliquées avec Donghae, pas sûre d'avoir envie de tout partager. Nous finîmes par discuter activement sur tout un tas de sujets, jusqu'à ce que la sonnette d'entrée retentisse.

Sooyoung se leva et nous fit signe d'attendre. Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte, on entendit des sanglots étouffés. Je me levais en même temps que Jessica et Yuri pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Taeyeon était là, dans l'entrée, toute sanglotante.

-Yoo … Yoona … Yuri, Jessica … Vous êtes là aussi ? Snif snif.

Je m'approchais d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Yeonnie ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Moi … moi et Donghae … C'est finit.

N/A Hey les gens, chapter 6 here ! Bon, il est un petit peu plus court que les autres mais il ne contient qu'une seule « scène » ou épisode ( Yoona qui va chez Sooyoung ). Bon, excusez moi, mais me devais d'inclure un petit Siyoon. Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? Et je vais bientôt introduire Junsu et un peu de Siyoung. Désolée de ne pas avoir updater depuis longtemps, je devais continuer ma fic en anglais que je n'avais pas écrite depuis quelque jours, je ne voulais pas trop faire attendre ~~~

Akimi, oui, ça va plus vite maintenant que j'ai bien placé les bases, et j'en profite pour mettre de nouveau persos ( j'avais mis beaucoup de garçon, maintenant il ne me reste plus que Seohyun et Sunny à caser et tous les couples sont là, yay ! ) J'ai hâte de commencer pour de vrai le Siyoung ! Et puis il y a eu un peu de Heesica =D ! J'essaie d'updater vite, met moi plein de reviews, y a pas de problème xD

Commentez si il vous plaît ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent !


	7. I wanna love you

Je la regardais d'un air incrédule. Elle renifla puis Sooyoung la guida vers le canapé à grand renfort de cris et de « omondieu ». J'avoue que j'avais du mal à digérer l'information, mais je me repris vite. Nous entourâmes Taeyeon, et elle arrêta un peu de sangloter.  
>-Le plus triste … c'est que je suis plutôt soulagée.<p>

Jessica lui tapota l'épaule tendrement.

-Taeyeon, on savait tous que vous n'aimiez ni l'un ni l'autre … Vous avez fait le bon choix !

Taeyeon renifla et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-C'est à cause de moi tout ça, j'étais trop lâche pour casser …

-D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, Donghae aussi voulait casser me avait juste la flemme ! Protestais-je.

-Eh, on il est là ! Cria Siwon du haut des escaliers. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Sooyoung lui lança un regard assassin.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de faire de l'humour débile ? Taeyeon est mal en point je te signal. Et c'est à cause de ton POTE.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu parles de Donghae ou de Leeteuk ?

-Donghae, triple imbécile. Ils ont cassé !

Siwon me regarda à la recherche d'une confirmation et je hochais la tête. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

-MERDE ALORS ! Faut que j'aille briefer Leeteu … euh, consoler Donghae ! Bye les filles ! Sooyoung, ce soir c'est toi qui fait à manger, si c'est pas bon je te tue je te promet !

-Bonne idée, je vais empoisonner ta viande ! Tu cracheras du sang, tu t'en rendras même pas compte !

Au même moment, Siwon enfila son manteau, ouvrit la porte, puis butta dans quelqu'un et s'affala sur le sol.

-Putain, Junsu, tu fout quoi chez moi ?

-Je viens voir ta sœur.

-Ce machin n'est pas ma sœur.

Oh, alors voilà le fameux Junsu. Je me penchais pour voir comment il était. Eh, pas mal du tout. Mais apparemment, ça ne collait pas non plus entre lui et Siwon. En même temps, le contraire aurait été inquiétant.

-Ne parles pas de Sooyoung comme ça !

Siwon l'ignora et passa sur le côté.

-Aish, toujours énervant ce type. Eh, salut tout le monde. Désolé pour le bruit.

Taeyeon s'essuya le nez.

-Snif snif, Salut Junsu …

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Bwoh … Taeyeon ? Tu pleures, ça va ?

Elle se frotta les yeux.

-Donghae et moi on a casser.

-Oh, je suis désolé – il releva les yeux vers moi – On ne se connaît pas ?

Je souris et tendis la main.

-Enchantée, je suis Im Yoona, une connaissance de lycée de Sooyoun, Jessica, Yuri, Taeyeon, Siwon, Donghae et les autres. ( Heechul, Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun et Yesung : « EH L'AUTEUR LES AUTRES ILS T'EMMERDE » ).

-Je suis Kim Junsu, le copain de Sooyoung. Pardon pour la scène avec Siwon.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, mais bon … Chacun ses bons et ses mauvais côtés.

-Je suppose. Bon, Soo, tu crois que ça va aller ? Je devrais partir non ?

Yuri tapota le dos de Taeyeon.

-C'est si Taeyeon est d'accord, je pense.

Sooyoung acquiesça et tout le monde reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

-Ça ne me dérange pas que tu reste ici tu sais …

Junsu s'assit à côté de nous sûr le canapé, et nous nous efforçâmes de réconforter la pauvre Taeyeon, qui allait beaucoup mieux quand sonnait les huit coups de vingt heure.

-Bon, je vais y aller moi, j'ai encore un grand circuit à faire visiter demain ! Sooyoung, pour ton projet, on s'appelle d'accord.

-J'ai pas mon portable sur moi …

-Demande mon numéro à Taeyeon ou à Siwon alors.

Jessica se leva et me tendis son portable.

-Tiens donne le moi, je le filerai à Yuri et Sooyoung !

Je lui envoyais mon numéro, et elle fit de même avec le sien.

-Bon, à une autre fois, fis-je en partant.

Je pris le bus, et heureusement, ce n'était qu'à une station de ma maison. J'allais chercher les clés devant ma porte, lorsque je vis trois silhouette devant celle-ci.

-AH. Yoona, voilà, on t'attendais, t'étais où ? Fit une voix familière.

-Heechul ? Eunhyuk ? Siwon ?

-T'es restée tout ce temps chez moi ?

Heechul ouvrit de grand yeux.

-Chez toi ? Attends, j'espère que vous avez pas …

Eunhyuk prit le bras de Siwon et le secoua.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu sentais une odeur de fille ! Je croyais que t'étais dans le camp de Donghae ? Comment t'as pu lui faire ça ?

Je souris. Ils se faisaient tellement de film ces deux là. Comme une possible histoire entre Donghae et moi par exemple. Ça c'était un film.

-Mais non, vous êtes bêtes, j'ai juste croisé Sooyoung et je lui ai tout raconté, et puis y avait Siwon, voilà.

Heechul paru presque déçu.

-Y avait Yuri et Jessica aussi.

Son visage s'illumina.

-Oh, Jessica ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tout les deux ? Elle aussi elle m'a fait le « Oh, Heechul ? ». Vous êtes amoureux ou quoi ?

-NON !

Je haussais les épaules.

-Bon, tu nous fais rentrer ? Demanda Eunhyuk.

Je sortis ma clé et ouvrit la porte, puis les installait dans le salon.

-Donc, si tu étais chez Sooyoung, tu dois savoir pour Tae et Hae non ? Demanda Heechul.

J'acquiesçai.

-Elle n'allait pas très bien, mais je pense que c'était le choc. Sinon, elle va mieux, Yuri Jessica et Sooyoung doivent l'avoir complètement requinquée à l'heure qu'il est. Oh, et puis j'ai rencontré Junsu aussi.

Eunhyuk grimaça.

-J'l'aime pas trop lui.

Heechul hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai, on ne le connaît pas vraiment, il sort de nul part …

Je ris un peu.

-Eh les gens, tout le monde n'a pas l'immense chance d'être un rescapé du suicide de l'époque du lycée qui revient dans vos vie pour se venger.

Les trois éclatèrent de rire.

-Sinon, côté Donghae ça va ?

Eunhyuk soupira.

-Ouais. Il a l'air penseur. Je crois qu'il tient à totalement redéfinir sa vie. En attendant, il va dormir chez moi, parce qu'il laisse leur appart' à Taeyeon, mais elle lui a dit qu'elle allait chercher un studio pour lui pas très loin de son boulot. Tu sais comme elle travaille dans l'immobilier.

Je hochais la tête.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là au fait ?

Siwon tripota ses doigts nerveusement.

-Eh bien, on se demandait … Tu ne pourrais pas lui parler ?

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

-Attends, tu veux que lui dise qui je suis ?

Heechul leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas nécessairement, mais au moins lui parler. Enfin, même si il ne sais pas qui tu es, tu restes toi, je suis convaincu qu'il t'écoutera un peu.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse moi ? Je ne suis pas spéciale, contrairement à ce que vous avez l'air de penser.

Siwon fit une petit moue, et Eunhyuk sourit.

-C'est toi qui ne comprend pas je crois.

-Comprend pas quoi ?

Heechul fit un sourire démoniaque.

-Rien rien … Bon, Eunhyuk, tu lui file les clés ?

Je les regardais perdue.

-Quoi ? Quelle clé ?

Eunhyuk me tendis des clés et me dit une adresse.

-Tu vas là, et tu improvise.

-Hein ?

Heechul se leva et me jeta littéralement dehors.

-Yoonyoon, on est là si tu as besoin. Bonne nuit !

Et il me ferma la porte au nez.

Non mais j'hallucine ! Ils m'avaient carrément forcé la main ! Fulminante, je décidais quand même d'aller chez Eunhyuk pour voir … Juste pour voir si Donghae allait bien. Je pris le bus à deux stations, puis me retrouvais devant la porte d'une maison, plus ancienne que la mienne, mais tout de même pas vintage. J'ouvris la porte, pas très assurée, quand j'entendis une voix.

-Hyuk, c'est toi ? Excuse, j'ai commencé à regarder le film sans toi … Eunjoo ?

Je regardais Lee Donghae des pieds à la tête, me sentant très bête tout d'un coup. Donghae baissa la tête.

-J'ai cassé avec Taeyeon.

-Je sais.

Il releva la tête et je vis une lueur d'espoir dans son regard. Non, Donghae … Si il te plaît, ne me fais pas cette tête heureuse … Je ne suis pas là pour ça …

-Je voulais te dire … Je ne suis pas là pour … enfin, tu vois, c'est Eunhyuk qui m'a dit …

Il s'approcha de moi. Je sentis mon cœur battre. Mince, le cœur est bien un muscle, pourquoi on ne peut pas arrêter ses battements saccadés comme ça ? Je vis son visage s'approcher du miens. Si il te plaît … Donghae, ne fait pas ça. Ses mains s'appuyèrent sur le mur derrière moi, et puis voilà, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes. Le baiser était tellement innocent que je cru défaillir. C'était juste ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je forçai mes mains à rester sur le côté et à ne pas migrer vers la nuque de Donghae pour le presser contre moi … Yoona …

-... Yoona …

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit là. Je le repoussais.

-Eunjoo, pardon, je ne voulais pas …

-Tu as … tu as dit … Yoona ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Écoute … elle est morte … Ce n'est pas …

Je mis ma main devant se bouche.

-Tu ne sais rien Donghae … Absolument rien – Oh merde, était-ce des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues ? - de toute ma vie …

-A propos de Yoona, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … je …

-Tais-toi Donghae … Si il te plaît.

Non, non, non, je ne pouvais pas me mettre à l'aimer de nouveau. Ou peut-être n'avais-je jamais cessé ? J'étais pleine de sentiments contradictoire.

-Eunjoo, j'aime cette Yoona, mais je t'aime aussi. Yoona est morte !

Je me retournais vers lui. Quoi ? Il m'aimait ? Je le regardais d'un air choqué.

-Non Donghae. Yoona n'est pas morte.

Il me regarda d'un air d'incompréhension.

-Je ne m'appelle pas Im Eunjoo, Donghae. Je m'appelle Im Yoona.

LES GENS ! OH MON DIEU ! Comment ai-je pu écrire un truc pareil … /l'auteursefrappe/ Euh, commentez si il vous plaît, ne me détestez pas, moi je vous aime. Byee …

Akimi, merci du compliment. Je pense que j'ai bien continué, là ? Enfin, dis moi si ça t'a plus ^^ Comment Donghae va réagir ? Ça me taraude TT


	8. Upside Down  Sens dessus dessous

Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a pris de faire ce que j'ai fait, mais je l'ai fait. Après que Donghae m'ait offert l'usuel silence qui faisait suite à ma révélation, je m'approchais de lui et l'embrassait à nouveau. Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi, mon pauvre petit cerveau devait il se rappeler ce stupide paris que j'avais fait avec moi-même ? Immédiatement, ma seule envie était de me taper la tête contre le mur. À moins que ça ne soit d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser la langue de Donghae batailler avec la mienne ? Recentre Yoona, recentre. Il allait sûrement penser que j'étais une folle amoureuse de lui au lycée au point de me suicider et qui revenait le harceler … Je me détachais et mis ma main sur ma bouche.

-Pardon … Je …

Il avait dans les yeux une lueur choquée. Je ne me sentais même pas de m'expliquer. Je regardais derrière moi. Donghae ou la porte ? Le cœur battant je baissais les yeux et me précipitai vers la sortie, des larmes de nouveau coulant sur mes joues. Pendant quelque secondes, je bataillais avec le loquet. Fut-ce décisif ? Il m'attrapa le bras et me serra contre lui. Je sentais ses battements de cœur désordonnés et affolés, comme un chat sauvage qui vient de se faire attraper par un chasseur et qui sait que sa dernière heure est bientôt venue. Je le repoussais et sortis de chez Eunhyuk en courant. Oublie le Yoona … Oublie moi Donghae.

Je ne prit même pas la peine de prendre le bus, je courais chez moi. Je sentais du froid dans ma poitrine alors que ma peau était brûlante au dehors. Finalement, j'arrivais chez moi et m'affalait sur la porte. J'entendis des bruits étouffés de l'autre côté, et finalement la porte s'ouvrit.

-Yoona ? Ça ne va pas, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Le voix de Siwon était rassurante et grave, mais mes seules pensées étaient axées sur Donghae. Je le détestais … Je le haïssais il avait faillit me tuer … Il m'avait pris ma virginité, mon premier baiser et toute mon enfance, en fait … Mais mon cœur avait décider de lui garder une place beaucoup trop grande. Je voulais tellement pouvoir lui faire face, lui rendre au triple ce qu'il m'avait fait mais tout ce que mon être entier m'indiquait était de lui donner une seconde chance. Je sentis une paire de bras me soulever et m'amener à l'intérieur. Siwon était vraiment gentil et prévenant. C'était étonnant le contraste entre la façon dont il traitait tout le monde en général et celle avec laquelle il traitait Sooyoung. Je me sentis déposée sur un canapé et une longue main un peu froide mais amicale se posa sur la mienne pendant que la voix si spécial de Heechul résonna dans mes oreilles.

-Yoona … Dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je reniflais, puis ouvris les yeux. Devant moi, assis sur le canapé, il y avait Eunhyuk, avec son sourire rassurant et expressif, Siwon, qui me regardait d'un air inquiet et plein d'amitié, et Heechul, qui avait l'air calme mais déterminé, sûrement à savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je déglutis et et les voir me fit reprendre confiance.

-...

Me rasseyant correctement, je soufflais un grand coup puis décidais de commencer.

-Je suis allée chez Hyuk … ça c'était prévu, et quand je suis arrivée, Donghae m'a dit que lui et Taeyeon c'était fini et je lui ai dit que je savais …

-Et alors, et alors ?

-Tais-toi, Eunhyuk, laisse-la continuer. Vas y Yooyoo, dis-nous tout.

Je souris un peu devant ces deux là se chamaillant, mais la suite de l'histoire n'étant pas si reluisante, je repris mon sérieux.

-Là, il m'a … comment dire …

-Embrassée ? Suggéra Siwon.

-Kind of … Enfin, oui voilà. Mais après il a murmuré « Yoona », alors je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait dit ça, et il m'a répondu qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais qu'elle était morte, et qu'il m'aimait aussi.

-Ohlalala … Commenta Heechul.

-Mais ! Quand je l'interromps tu m'engueule et toi tu le fais après ?

-Tais toi Monkey.

-Grrrr …

-Hey, vous voulez la suite ou pas ? Demandais-je un peu agacée. Siwon leur fit signe de se taire et je continuais.

-Alors, je lui ai dit que j'étais Yoona, et à cause de ça il y a eu un grand silence. Ça m'a énervée, et en plus j'avais fait un paris stupide dans ma tête, donc je l'ai réembrassé. J'ai voulu partir parce que je ne me sentais pas de tout lui expliquer, sauf que j'ai du batailler avec le loquet. Il en a profiter pour essayer de me retenir mais j'ai quand même réussi à partir.

Il y eut un long silence, et je me sentis obligée de faire de l'humour.

-Quoi, vous voulez que je vous embrasse aussi ?

Ils rirent un peu, mais le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Heechul soupira finalement et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Je ne comprends pas … Il t'aime en fait, et juste toi … donc … pourquoi t'es partie ? Ne me fait pas croire que tu le déteste ou quelque chose comme ça …

-Figure toi que ça m'arrangerai bien de le détester. Ce serait dix fois plus simple, il suffirait que je le rejette en lui laçant quelque chose de bien méchant à la figure. Mais je n'arrive pas à heurter les gens que j'aime.

Le dernière phrase était quasi murmurée, mais je suis sûre que Siwon le remarqua car il eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Alors, pourquoi tu t'es enfuie si tu l'aime ?

Mince, Heechul aussi avait entendu. J'allais soupirer et essayer de trouver une excuse que je savais que je ne trouverai pas, quand le téléphone de la maison sonna, me sauvant d'une discussion minée. Je couru vers le meuble où il reposait et décrochait.

-Allô ?

J'entendis de sanglot à l'autre bout du fil.

-Yoo … Yoona, c'est Soo … Sooyoung.

Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Soo … Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Siwon faire une tête bizarre.

-C'est … c'est … - accidentellement, j'appuyai sur la touche haut parleur - Siwon, il n'est pas rentré à la maison, je suis inquiète Yoonaaaaaa.

Elle sanglota un petit peu avant que je ne me rende compte que les trois hommes avaient entendus et que Heechul et Eunhyuk regardais Siwon d'un air bizarre. Un peu de reproche je dois dire et je n'étais pas tout à fait contre. Il se leva et prit le téléphone.

-Sooyoung, je suis chez Yoona. Qui t'as demandé de pleurer pour moi ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

-ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE ! Tu te rends compte à quel point j'étais inquiète ? J'arrive pas à le croire, tu me demande de te faire à manger pendant que tu vas fricoter autre part ?

-Hey, je ne fricote pas avec Yoona, on est juste amis, il y a Heechul et Eunhyuk avec je te signal !

-J'en suis ravie, mais j'espère que tu vas t'excuser très vite, sinon je risque de vraiment empoisonner ta nourriture.

-T'en donne pas la peine, je rentre pas ce soir.

À la fin de cette tirade, Siwon raccrocha et se rassit sur le canapé.

-Excuse moi pour ça, Yoona.

-Elle s'inquiétait, tu n'aurai pas du être comme ça … Lui fis-je.

Il me lança un regard assez indescriptible. Okay … Je n'aurai peut-être pas du m'immiscer dans leurs petites affaires personnelles ? Sans aucune arrière pensées, hein … Mais quand il parla sa voix trembla légèrement.

-Et tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas quand elle elle va chez son Junsu là ? On ne sait même pas qui c'est, d'où il vient, ni rien ! Elle rentre tard le soir, elle ne me prévient même pas quand elle sort. Je ne sais jamais où elle est, c'est si frustrant ! Alors qu'elle s'inquiète un peu … Ce n'est que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Oho … Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends percer dans sa voix ? Je fit un petit sourire.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir une vie amoureuse compliquée …

Je vis ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. C'était si drôle …

-Non … enfin, ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! Pfft …

Heechul et Eunhyuk rire à sa tête.

-Et mademoiselle, je croyais qu'on parlait de TOI et Donghae. Tu l'aimes oui ou non ?

Oh, ça n'allait pas recommencer, je trouvais ça lourd à la fin.

-Oui, peut-être bien, mais laisse moi te dire que je n'ai aucune intention de sortir avec lui, par respect pour Taeyeon et pour moi, et de plus, je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il ait encore envie de me revoir.

Eunhyuk fronça les sourcils.

-Mais t'as dit qu'il voulait te retenir tout à l'heure …

Je haussais les épaules.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête. Au fait Siwon, tu restes dormir ici ce soir ? D'après ce que j'ai entendu …

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Ah, pardon …

Je souris.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis, je préfère que tu reste ici, comme ça Sooyoung saura où tu es, et je ne serai pas obligé de l'appeler de nouveau.

Il hocha la tête.

-Bon, moi je vais aller checker Donghae … Je vous appelle demain, d'accord ? Fit Eunhyuk.

Heechul se leva à son tour et nous sourit.

-Moi c'est Leeteuk que je dois aller débriefer. Bye bye les gens !

Je fis la bise à Heechul et Eunhyuk quand ils partirent et je me retournais vers Siwon en souriant.

-Bon, alors, si ça ne te dérange pas, on devrait dormir dans le même lit okay ? Nan parce que, le sol n'est pas confortable et le canapé non plus. Après si ça te gène, je peux dormir dans le canapé …

Il se tortilla les doigts.

-Ça ne te gène vraiment pas ? Je veux dire que je risque de te faire des câlins pendants la nuit parce que je tend à câliner tout ce qui me passe sous la main … Même si ça ne devient rien de pervers, hein …

Je ris à cette idée.

-Meuh non ! Allez il est tard … On va se coucher. Tu as besoin de rechange ? Je crois que j'ai encore un caleçon d'un de mon ex …

Siwon réfléchit.

-Eh bien … oui, si possible. T'inquiète, je le laverai. Et puis c'est pas comme si tu m'avais déjà pas vu en caleçon avant.

Là j'éclatais franchement de rire.

-Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure … Enfin bref.

-20 minutes plus tard-

Siwon enserra ses bras autour de moi et je souris. Okay, quiconque aurait débarqué aurait cru qu'on était en train de faire un truc étrange, mais je jure sur la tête de Donghae que c'était juste, purement amical. Je m'endormit finalement en pensant à Donghae, bercée par les légers ronflements de Siwon.

-Le lendemain-

Je sentis quelqu'un me secouer. N'étant pas totalement bien réveillée, je marmonnait.

-Siwon, il est quelle heure ?

-Alors c'est son nom.

Oh … oh non. Cette voix … Je me relevais en sursaut pour voir un Minho qui me regardait d'une façon … dérangeante. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Siwon choisit son moment pour se réveiller et regarda l'autre jeune homme de haut en bas.

-T'es qui toi.

-Je suis son petit ami. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu portes mon caleçon ?

NA : Wah, j'ai pas updater depuis looooooongtemps … enfin, trois jours, mais voilà. BONNE ANNÉE ! C'était l'anniv de Sungmin hier … 27 ans et toujours aussi mignon, ça devrait être interdit ! Bref … Minho revient … Allalala … E,fin, j'espère que ça ira pour Yoona et Donghae:( Je suis sûre que Siwon peut faire quelque chose pour eux =D Allez …

Akimi C'est pour garder le suspeeeeens. Et puis je trouve que c'est plus facile de rebondir d'un chapitre où il y a une fin comme ça … ça demande moins d'effort /OUT/


	9. On ne s'y attendais pas

J'étais dans une position plus que délicate. Dans les deux sens du terme. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que d'un côté, Siwon était en droit de se poser des questions quand à l'origine du caleçon dans lequel il siégeait actuellement, et que de l'autre … Qu'est-ce que faisait Minho ici ? Je le regardais d'un air suspicieux.

-Pfft, t'avais qu'à le reprendre ton caleçon. Et je t'ai dit que tu n'arriverai jamais à être mon petit copain !

Siwon me regarda d'un air bizarre, et je lui lançais en échange un air de supplication. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que tout ça n'était qu'un ÉNORME malentendu, et que je ne gérais ABSOLUMENT PAS cette fichue situation. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il était là l'autre, hein ? Je me levais brusquement et me plantais devant Minho les mains sur les hanches.

-Toi, d'abord. Qu'est-ce que TU fais là.

Il me lança un regard faussement blessé.

-Étant ton petit ami, ou du moins le légitime, je trouvais que tu me manquais !

Regard désolé vers Siwon. Mince, j'avais complètement oublié ce ngngng de défi que je lui avais lancé. Rhaa, pourquoi était-ce si compliqué.

-Oh, non, je ne suis pas son petit ami … Mais enfin, on s'amuse ensemble quoi. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ses petits amis actuels, c'est plutôt Donghae, mon meilleur ami, ou bien Leeteuk, son ex avec qui elle s'envoie en l'air. Tu vois ?

Long silence. Hurm … Merci Siwon ? Okay, il avait peut-être un peu trop bien compris la situation.

Je vis la tête de Minho devenir longue comme mon bras.

-C'EST QUI CES MECS JE VAIS LES BUTER !

Et la sonnette de se manifester joyeusement. Et Minho de courir ouvrir, nous sur ses talons, et Heechul, Donghae et Leeteuk d'apparaître sur le pas de la porte.

-VOUS ÊTES QUI VOUS ?

Et le silence de revenir.

-Hum … Euh, c'est Leeteuk et Donghae et moi c'est Heechul …

-ALORS C'EST VOUS LES CONNARDS QUI VOUS TAPEZ MA MEUF EN PLUS DE L'AUTRE LÀ.

Oh, mon, dieu. Regard noir de Donghae en direction de Siwon. Mais où va le monde ?

-Quoi ? Tu t'es tapé Yoona ? PUTAIN SIWON !

Oh la la … Je décidais de clarifier les choses, et poussait donc Minho dehors, tirais Donghae, Heechul et Leeteuk à l'intérieur, puis fermais la porte.

-Tous … Au salon … Si il vous plaît …

Devant mon ton exaspéré, ils s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Peut-être un peu à contre cœur. Mais sans broncher.

-Bon, tout d'abord, Siwon, vas t'habiller.

-Oui mon général.

Il se leva et parti à l'étage chercher ses vêtements, suivi par le regard noir de Donghae.

-Bon, déjà, il ne s'est rien passé entre Siwon et moi. Et d'ailleurs, Minho, le type que vous avez vu n'est absolument pas mon petit ami. Je sortais avec lui avant, mais il a décidé de s'accrocher, alors je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait toujours essayé. Et donc, hier soir, comme Siwon s'était engueulé avec Sooyoung, il est resté à la maison, et il n'avait pas de vêtement, alors je lui ai prêté un caleçon qui appartient à un de mes ex ( Minho justement ) et on a dormi dans le même lit. Et puis Minho a débarqué je ne sais comment, je me suis retrouvée dans une situation difficile, et Siwon s'est montré compréhensif et lui a fait croire que lui et moi on couchait ensemble mais que je sortais avec Leeteuk et Donghae. Capish ? Mais il y a rien hein ! Absolument rien ! Je promet !

Donghae me regarda d'un air suspicieux. Si il vous plaît … Il n'allait pas me faire une scène de jalousie quand même. Au même moment, on entendit des coups tapés à la porte.

-YOONA, OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR !

Heechul renifla.

-Eh bien, il est pas très poli ton ex ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi t'aurais couché avec Teukie, Hae et Siwonnie et pas avec MOI, hein ? Faudra que j'en dise un ou deux mots à Siwon. Tsk tsk tsk.

Donghae se leva et soupira puis finalement se dirigea vers la porte. Non mais … qu'est-ce qu'il croyait qu'il faisait. Il ne m'avait pas parlé de la matinée, on avait pas trop eu l'occasion de discuter mais j'étais anxieuse du pourquoi du comment cela allait se passer.

-Donghae, où tu vas ?

-Lui parler.

Je soupirais, et commençais à me lever mais trop tard, il était déjà arrivé à la porte. Sur ces mots, il l'ouvrit et empoignait Minho par le col ( sur ce point là, j'avoue que j'étais impressionnée, il faisait au moins cinq centimètre de moins que lui, mais il avait bien réussi à l'attraper. En même temps, Minho est plutôt gringalet par rapport à Donghae, de ce que j'ai pu voir tout du moins … hrm, je m'égare. )

-Laisse Yoona tranquille d'accord. Elle était très heureuse avant que t'arrive et elle le sera encore plus quand tu repartiras. Alors casse toi maintenant.

Je sais que j'aurais du être heureuse qu'il me défende, mais dans mes oreilles, ses mots sonnaient faux. Je sentis mon sang bouillir au fond de moi. Lui … il osait me défendre ? Il osait parler de mon bonheur ? Je ne serais jamais ce que je suis maintenant si il ne m'avait pas traînée dans la boue ! Il osait parler de bonheur … Il osait se mettre en avant dans une situation pareille ! Bien que j'ai très envie de le laisser parler et me sauver, bien que ses paroles m'avaient bouleversée la nuit dernière, je le pris par le bras et lui lançait un regard noir.

-Tu es très mal placé pour parler de mon bonheur Donghae.

Je me tournais vers Minho et lui fit un sourire.

-On ne peut vraiment pas rester ensemble Minho mais … Combien de temps comptais-tu rester ici ?

Il me sourit à entendre mes paroles.

-Eh bien, j'avais prévu un mois …

-Génial alors, je t'hébergerai. Tant que tu ne dérange pas … Mais tu ne dormira pas dans mon lit pas la peine de me faire ces yeux là.

Il paru déçu mais finalement accepta son sort. Je regardais vers Donghae qui affichait un regard déçu et blessé. Quoi, il avait pensé que je lui pardonnerai en aussi peu de temps ? Eh bien il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Il se dirigea vers la porte, lança un regard noir à Minho et la claqua derrière lui.

Peu après, Leeteuk, Heechul et Siwon débarquèrent et je leur expliquait la situation.

-Oh …

Leeteuk toisa Minho de haut en bas.

-Mmmh … Ouais, mais, on pourra se voir dans pas trop longtemps … Comme dans un ou deux jours ? Faudrait qu'on se parle de euh … Taeyeon …

J'avais oublié de lui dire, mais après demain, je partais pour cinq jours dans un temple pour faire un séjour éducatif avec des maternelles.

-Eh bien plutôt dans une semaine. Je pars en voyage éducatif tu vois …

Il hocha la tête.

-Tout à fait. Bon, Heechul et moi on va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. A plus.

Heechul me fit un petit signe de la main et sorti à son tour. C'était une visite éclaire !

Siwon me sourit.

-Yoona, merci pour le gîte. Désolé pour ce matin. Byee.

-Salut Siwon.

-Au revoir. Fit Minho d'une voix glaciale.

J'attendis qu'il parte puis me retournais vers Minho.

-Eh, ce sont mes amis je te signal. Sois plus gentil avec eux !

-Quoi tu ne les connais même pas depuis un mois, alors que moi ça fait au moins un an !

Il ne croyait pas se tromper à ce point. C'est vrai, Siwon et moi étions dans la même classe en moyenne section de maternelle ! Et je me souviens d'une affaire entre Heechul et Leeteuk à la crèche, qui incluait de la pâte à modeler verte et de la purée de carotte. Bref.

-Tu n'en sais rien Minho … Et au fait tu penses que tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul pendant cinq jours.

-Ça va je ne suis pas un bébé non plus.

On se le demande parfois.

-2 jours plus tard-

Mon réveil sonna à six heure, et l'on partait à sept heure. En ce qui concernait ce séjour, j'étais vraiment anxieuse. C'est difficile de gérer une classe de maternelle. Et je n'avais même pas rencontrer leur prof. En fait, je ne sais même pas comment il/elle s'appelle. Ouais, je vais passer cinq jours en compagnie d'une vingtaine de gosses et d'un parfait inconnu.

Je me levais et prenais un rapide petit déjeuner, repensant à ces trois derniers jours. Je m'étais plongée dans le travail, et avait passé du temps avec Sooyoung pour son projet. J'avais juste eu le temps de parler avec Leeteuk au téléphone, et il m'avait dit qu'il allait bien réfléchir pendant que je serais partie et me dirai ce qu'il comptait faire à mon retour.

J'écris une petite note à l'attention de Minho et la déposait sur la table, lui expliquant tout un tas de petites choses pratiques quand je serai partie, histoire qu'il ne carbonise pas la maison pendant mon absence. Ou me ramène une note de chauffage exorbitante.

Je remontais doucement à l'étage et pris ma valise et mon sac à main puis me dirigeait vers le point de rendez vous qui était devant l'école. Là, attendais une quarantaine de parents, accompagné de leurs enfants. Je m'approchais, cherchant la maîtresse. Je me raclais la gorge et abordais un parent.

-Pardon … Vous savez où est la maîtresse ?

La mère me sourit.

-Oh, vous devez être l'historienne !

Je souris et rougit. Oulah, tout de suite un titre pareil.

-Je ne sais pas si on peut m'appeler comme ça mais oui, c'est moi.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas une maîtresse c'est un maître. Et monsieur Lee est souvent en retard, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je regardais autour de moi, un peu hésitante.

-Et … Vous pensez que je dois me présenter ? Style, bonjour, je serais votre accompagnatrice et tout … ?

Le mère sourit.

-Oh, oui, ce serait une bonne idée, ça les distraira sûrement en attendant !

Je hauchais la tête et me raclait la gorge. Puis je fis de grands signes.

-Pardon ? Excusez moi !

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi.

-Bonjour ! Euh, j'aimerai me présenter, je suis Im Yoona, mais vous pouvez m'appeller Yoona!je serai votre guide. Si les parents ont des questions, à propos du thème ou des sujets abordés, je serai ravie d'en parler maintenant, en attendant le professeur.

Tout le monde commença à s'agiter bruyamment à lors de ma déclaration, et certains parents posèrent quelque questions auxquelles je me fis une joie de répondre. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, le chauffeur du car se manifesta, et je soupirai. Finalement, il fallu bien prendre une décision.

-Bon, les enfants, écoutez moi ! On va commencer à monter dans le car, d'accord, alors faites de gros bisous à vos parents ! Si vous vous sentez triste, ne vous inquiétez pas je suis disponible pour faire un câlin ! On va attendre Monsieur Lee encore quelque minutes, et si il ne vient pas, il faudra annuler la sortie, je suppose.

Tous les enfants commencèrent à embrasser leurs parents, il y eut quelque larmes versées, et tout le monde rentra dans le car. Le chauffeur m'indiqua une place à l'avant, qui était réservée à un accompagnateur, ainsi que sa voisine.

Alors que je soupirai et regardai par la fenêtre, une petite fille me tira la manche.

-Yoona ! Yoona !

Je me retournais.

-Hum … oui … Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Eunsu. ( PWAHAHA. Dédicace à Juliette … )

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Madame Yoona, y a les garçons là bas ils arrêtent pas de dire que vous allez vous marier avec eux ! C'est des menteurs, hein ? Vous êtes trop belle pour eux ! Et puis d'abord quand y seront vieux, bah vous serez morte !

Là je faillit hurler de rire. Héhé, il fallait croire que j'avais du succès chez les mater' !

J'allais lui répondre quand d'un seul coup, un cri se fit entendre et quelqu'un monta lourdement dans le bus.

-PARDON ! J''AIOUBLIÉDEMERÉVEILLERJ' ?

Ma bouche s'ouvrit béante quand je vis la personne devant moi. Et cette personne fit de même.

-Monsieur Donghae, fit Eunsu, les garçons c'est des menteurs, ils disent qu'ils vont se marier avec madame Yoona !

Donghae ( oui car c'était lui ) baissa le regard vers elle. Puis il paru retrouver ses esprits.

-Oooh, ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que les garçons sont justes amoureux d'elle parce qu'elle est très belle, mais la vérité, c'est que Yoona, elle va se marier avec moi …

Eunsu écarquilla les yeux. Oh, non, pitié …

-MADAME YOONA ET MONSIEUR DONGHAE ILS SONT AMOUREUX !

Dans quoi je m'embarquais ? Je n'eu pas le temps d'y réfléchir, le car démarrait déjà.

A/N : OUI, vous avez le droit de me tuer. J'espère que vous lisez encore, tous … laissez moi vous dire que ça va être du grand spectacle cette colo. J'ai plein d'inspi, et en plus j'ai une semaine super courte … donc j'essaierai d'uploader une ou deux fois dans la semaine. Voilà, ne me laissez pas toute seule xD


End file.
